Je suis désolée de n'avoir su t'aimer
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Il l'a tant aimée... parviendra t-il à la reconquérir ? OS Tokio Hotel, Tom Kaulitz tout particulièrement.


**Disclaimer :** Seuls le groupe Tokio Hotel et leur manager David Jost sont réels, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.

* * *

><p>« <strong>je pars ce soir. Tu viens ?<strong> »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. « non, je reste ». La blonde avait soupiré, désolée. Maya et elle étaient amies depuis le jardin d'enfant, inséparables. Enfin presque. Elles avaient un caractère différent en tous points mais se ressemblaient tellement. Elles se complétaient. Les jumeaux, Tom et Bill, étaient entrés dans leur vies du jour au lendemain. On se moquait de Bill, Cordelia s'était interposée, le critique était parti. Il faut dire que déjà enfant, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle avait un nom, une réputation : Cordelia Winthrop Scott, héritière britannique. Cela n'a pas empêcher pas les quatre amis de grandir, de s'aimer, puis plus tard de se détester.

L'histoire est basique. Les jumeaux avaient rencontré Gustav dans un petit club de Magdeburg alors qu'ils donnaient un concert. Gustav leur avait présenté Georg, qu'il avait lui-même rencontré au conservatoire. Les quatre adolescent avaient fondé « Devilish », leur premier groupe. Six mois étaient passé, ils gagnaient en notoriété. David Jost les avaient repérés alors qu'ils jouaient dans une petite salle délabrée où personne ne prêtait attention à leur préstation. Ils étaient devenus les Tokio Hotel. Puis tout était allé trop vite. Ils étaient partis pour une semaine, puis un mois, un an.

Quand Tom Kaulitz, son petit ami de l'époque, lui avait juré amour et fidélité elle l'avait cru, elle l'avait attendu. Un an, pas deux. Cordelia est de nature impatiente et indépendante. Un matin elle s'était levée, déterminée. Elle avait plié bagage, l'avait appelé et plaqué.

« **je ne veux plus attendre. On ne me délaisse pas, moi** » avait elle jeté amèrement. Le garçon avait tenté de se défendre, jurant qu'il reviendrait incessamment sous peu. Mais Cordelia est une teigne, elle avait raccroché. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, elle s'était décidée à l'attendre encore un peu. Ce fût deux jours de trop, elle partit.

"_Cordelia Winthrop Scott, ivre en Italie_". La concernée contemple le magasine d'un oeil mauvais. Calomnies. Elle était sous l'influence de la cocaïne, c'est différent. On donne trois petits coups à la porte, « **entrez** » hurle-t-elle depuis son lit. Le majordome se montre, une valise à la main. « **qu'est ce que c'est ?** » crache l'héritière. « **le collier, mademoiselle** » Cordelia le fixe, silencieuse. «** pour la vente de charité, mademoiselle** » ajoute-t-il. La jeune fille le congédie d'un geste de la main. Il dépose l'écrin sur le meuble et s'en va d'un pas précipité.

On tambourine à la porte. Elle l'ouvre d'un mouvement sec, jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'importunant. Un homme se tenait là, paralysé. « **c'est quoi ton problème !** » peste la blonde. « **Cordelia Winthrop Scott ?** » demande t-il. Elle s'engouffre dans la chambre, sans répondre. Il la suit prudemment. Assise nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils, il la trouve intimidante.

«** je suis David Jost, manager et producteur** » se lance l'homme, **j'aimerai que vous considériez l'éventuelle participation au gala de charité donné en vôtre honneur, mon groupe, enfin je veux dire celui que je manage, celui duquel je m'occupe **» il s'embrouille.

**- d'accord** » répond Cordelia.

**- pardon ?** » s'étrangle presque le brun.

- **sortez avant que je ne change d'avis** ».

L'homme sort, désappointé.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Une femme, la quarantaine, élégamment vêtue déboule dans la pièce en vociférant. « **Cordelia, l'équipe est là !** » appelle t-elle. « je suis là, mère » dit elle en prenant place autour de la table. Une domestique s'active autour d'elle, lui ôte ses vêtement et défait ses long cheveux. Une autre débarque alors avec une longue robe rouge à la main. L'une l'habille tandis que l'autre la maquille. Un homme armé d'une mallette s'installe près d'elle est la coiffe. Les minutes passent, elle est prête. On apporte la parure de diamants ornée d'un saphir de 95 carats, et l'attache autour du cou de Cordelia. Une voiture l'attend devant l'hôtel, on lui ouvre la porte et elle s'y engouffre sans même prendre le soin de remercier qui que ce soit.

La foule s'écarte pour la laisser passer. Elle monte sur scène, se tient droite et attend patiemment que les enchères montent. Un quart d'heure, 16 millions de dollars. Satisfaite elle ôte le bijoux et le tend au nouvel acquéreur. Tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie et se précipite sur les voitures mises à disposition. Cordelia s'avance avec prudence, aveuglée par les flashs des photographes. Installée dans la voiture, elle appuie son visage contre la vitre et contemple le paysage. Los Angeles est splendide. La voiture roule le long des côtes, on aperçoit l'Ocean Pacifique d'un côté et les montagnes de l'autre. La circulation est dense et la ville bruyante. Le véhicule s'immobilise. Cordelia soupire. Trente minutes s'écoulent, tout s'agite. Derrière elle, au-dehors, des photographes. « **ils n'en ont jamais assez** » pense la blonde, fatiguée de toute cette attention.

Elle avait quitté la petite ville de Magdeburg, où elle vivait dans le parfait anonymat, quatre ans auparavant. Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans la ville des anges elle avait eu droit à toute la notoriété dont ses parents avaient toujours cherché à la protéger. Héritière britannique d'une fortune inéstimable, elle fréquente le gratin d'Hollywood en plus des futurs dirigeant du monde libre. Aujourd'hui elle regrette sa vie d'autrefois où les amitiés étaient sincères.

La musique parvient à ses oreilles et la tire de ses pensées, elle relève la tête. La fête bat son plein dans la grande bâtisse prévue pour l'occasion. C'est une fête en son honneur, son don à l'oeuvre de charité qui permettra de faire construire des écoles en Roumanie. Dans son monde les gens sont peu généreux. Ils donnent pour recevoir en retour. Elle aurait voulu refuser cette soirée, elle avait fait un don certes généreux mais de simples remerciements auraient suffit.

On ouvre la portière, lui tend une main qu'elle saisi et l'extirpe délicatement de la berline. Les convives se retournent sur elle, la félicite. « **crétins** » pense t-elle. Elle parade quelques minutes puis s'isole dans un salon privé, une coupe de champagne à la main. L'homme qui était venu lui rendre visite dans la matinée fait son apparition, « **mademoiselle Winthrop Scott, permettez moi de vous déranger j'aimerai vous présenter les membres du groupe** ». Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Son portable vibre, elle le tire de son sac à main et lit le message. «** voici les Tokio Hotel** » dit il. Elle relève brusquement la tête et trouve face à elle quatre visages familiers. « **oh** » hoquette t-elle, surprise.

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils avaient grandit, Bill portait des talons hauts ce qui faussait son analyse, les traits de leurs visages étaient plus adultes mais ils restaient les mêmes.

« **les garçons, voici Cordelia Winthrop Scott**

- **on se connait** dit Bill.

**- très bien même** ajoute Tom ».

Cordelia esquisse un sourire qu'ils lui rende. Une jeune fille brune débarque, un agenda à la main « **David il est temps pour le groupe de monter sur scène** » elle s'arrête soudainement. « **bonjour Maya** » salue Cordelia. « **bonjour** » répond elle timidement. Le moment est interrompu par un photographe «** Cordelia, mademoiselle Winthrop Scott, êtes-vous réellement fiancée au Prince Harry d'Angleterre ?** » hurle t-il. La concernée le détaille de haut en bas. La sécurité intervient rapidement et le jette dehors. L'héritière reprend sa place initiale « **asseyez-vous, je vous en prie** » invite t-elle. Les jeunes prennent places sur le canapé face à elle. Cordelia ne peut s'empêcher d'examiner Tom. Sa carrure était plus imposante, il la dominait aujourd'hui d'une tête voire deux, mais il conservait cette beauté mutine qui le caractérisait autre fois. Il avait échangé ses dreadlocks blondes contre des tresses brunes. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent ensuite sur Maya. « **elle n'a pas grandit** » ne peut elle s'empêcher de penser. Ses cheveux bruns sont coiffés d'un joli chignon et son corps galbé dans une splendide petite robe noire. Cordelia sourit au souvenir de la jeune fille emmitouflée dans ses jeans trop larges et ses sweat-shirts à capuche. Elle est très élégante maintenant. Bill est blond. Bizarrement cela ne la choque pas, elle se surprend même à refouler un gloussement quand elle repense aux nombreuses fois où il lui avait dit envié sa chevelure dorée. Gustav arbore un imposant tatouage au mollet. Les cheveux de Georg paraissent si soyeux qu'elle passe machinalement une main dans sa tignasse blonde, jalouse.

« **Cordelia, il est temps d'y aller, **intervient un jeune homme.

**- j'arrive Théo, accorde moi une minute,** répond t-elle à son ami. Il hoche poliment la tête et se retire ».

« **comment allez-vous ? ** dit elle en s'adressant au petit groupe installé devant elle.

**- on a eu notre moment de gloire, aujourd'hui on s'essaie à l'anonymat. Et toi ?** répond Bill.

**- j'ai en quelque sorte acquis la notoriété qui m'a toujours été due, mais ça ne m'amuse plus.**

**- tu as toujours aimé la reconnaissance,** assène Tom ».

Elle ne rétorque pas. Elle le mérite, elle l'avait quitté de manière brutale. Maya lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuse tandis que Gustav baisse la tête. Les trois autres attendent une réaction qui ne viendra pas. On la sollicite à nouveau, elle s'en va en leur adressant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Elle monte sur la scène mais n'écoute pas ce qui se dit, trop absorbée par ces cinq visages qui observent ses moindres faits et gestes. La foule applaudie en riant. Cordelia appose un sourire faux, mais crédible, sur ses lèvres et hoche ploiement la tête. Elle ignore de quoi il en retourne, se contente de regagner le jardin emportant avec elle une bouteille d'alcool.

« **c'est encore trop vif** » dit Bill en prenant place à ses côtés. Il ôte ses chaussures et remonte son jean avant de plonger à son tour les pieds dans l'eau. Cordelia lui tend une coupe pleine qu'il saisi et avale d'un coup. Elle sourit et le ressert. Il boit une petite gorgée et la pose près de lui. « **à quoi ça ressemble la vie d'héritière ?** » demande t-il curieux. «** ça craint** » se contente elle de répondre en terminant son verre. Elle s'en sert un nouveau, claque des doigts pour qu'on lui apporte une nouvelle flasque. Un domestique se précipite. « **c'est peut-être le seul avantage. Ca et l'argent** » dit elle à l'intention de Bill. «** je t'avais dit que tu détesterais la notoriété. C'est pas pour toi hein ?** » s'enquière le blond. « **tu me connais mieux que moi-même Bill, c'est flippant !** » rit elle. Il sourit, content de partager ce moment de complicité avec celle qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie.

«** on emménage à Los Angeles, **lance t-il.

**- pourquoi ?**

**- elles s'en sont prit à ma mère**

**- salopes** grogne Cordelia ».

Bill ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il avait toujours apprécié ce côté sauvage et cruel de la jeune fille. Elle était protectrice et possessive. Tout particulièrement avec son frère qui était son petit-ami autrefois. Le dernier souvenir qu'il a d'eux, ensembles, c'est Tom embrassant la blonde à pleine bouche et la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait «** il l'aimait tant** ».

Les réjouissances sont terminées, la salle se vide. Gustav vient chercher Bill mais celui-ci n'est pas enclin à s'en aller, trop heureux d'avoir retrouver son amie. Cette dernière est éméchée. Tom rejoint son frère, au bord de l'eau, suivi de près par Georg et Maya. «** elle est jolie** » observe celle-ci en regardant Cordelia rire à gorge déployée. Tom ébauche un sourire, lui aussi la trouve jolie. Cordelia a toujours été agréable à regarder. Sa longue chevelure blonde, ses grands yeux azur et sa silhouette élancée avaient vite fait de gagner le coeur du guitariste. Il avait quinze ans lorsque, pour la première fois, il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait été son premier amour. Après deux ans de relation il l'avait considérée comme acquise. Erreur. Il était parti en tournée et l'avait négligée. Elle avait pleurer au téléphone d'innombrables fois parce qu'il lui manquait, il avait aussi vite fait de raccrocher au premier sanglot. Tom avait été un salaud, il l'avait perdue et il était seul responsable de l'échec de leur relation. Ces quatre années durant, pourtant, il avait tenté de mettre la faute sur le dos de la jeune femme. «** sa beauté est intimidante** » se dit il. Le naturel la sublime. Elle est debout, au bord de l'eau, les mains dans le dos cherchant désespérément à atteindre l'ouverture de sa robe. Tom sourit puis se décide à agir. Il se glisse derrière elle et défait la fermeture éclair, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il la sent frissonner, il jubile. Lui ferait il encore de l'effet ? Il baisse la garde quelque secondes seulement, lorsqu'il relève les yeux elle nage dans la piscine. Au pied du jeune homme : la robe et sa petite culotte. « **elle est nue** » devine t-il. Du coin de l'oeil il voit son frère se tortiller dans tous les sens, tentant tant bien que mal de se glisser hors de son jean. Bill peste contre lui-même «** quelle idée d'acheter un truc pareil !** » et se sent tout à coup libéré. Tom se tient devant lui, le jean à la main. Il saute dans l'eau, omettant de retirer son sous-vêtement. Le blond nage jusqu'à son amie, manque de s'étouffer lorsqu'il la découvre nue. Elle rit.

Georg attrape sa main et la tire hors du bassin. Il l'entoure d'une serviette chauffée au préalable par l'un des domestiques car « **mademoiselle Winthrop Scott l'exige** ». « **et à la plage, vous emmenez le four ?** » s'était il moqué. Le majordome lui avait tendu le chiffon puis tourné le dos, agacé. Tom serre la blonde contre lui, elle tremble, il la serre un peu plus fort. Le visage niché dans le cou du brun, elle hume son parfum à plein poumon « **l'odeur de sa peau est restée la même** ». Elle sourit au souvenir de leur première nuit ensemble, ils avaient quinze ans et perdaient tout deux leur virginité, ensemble.

« **mademoiselle Winthrop Scott** » elle se défait des bras de Tom et se tourne vers le nouveau venu, «** je suis désolé de vous interrompre, monsieur demande pour vous un retour immédiat** ». Cordelia lui adresse un sourire poli, attrape sa robe et ses chaussures et commence à s'en aller «** à bientôt** » dit elle à l'intention du groupe d'amis resté là à la regarder s'en aller. Bill, dans un état second, accourt vers elle et la serre contre lui « **donne moi ton numéros, je t'appelle demain !** » propose t-il. «** très bien** » accepte t-elle, dictant un à un les dix chiffres. Il note sur un papier qu'il tend ensuite à son frère, celui-ci le range soigneusement dans son portefeuille. Le vomissement du moteur les avertis du départ de la jeune femme.

L'esprit embrumé, Cordelia se remémore la soirée de la veille. Tout se mélange. Ce dont elle se souvient c'est du parfum de Tom, ses bras musclé autour de son corps frêle, et un Bill éméché. Son portable vibre, elle rejette l'appel d'un geste automatique. Ca sonne une seconde fois, numéros inconnu. Elle soupire, raccroche à nouveau. Encore.

« **quoi ?** hurle t-elle dans le combiné.

**- doucement, tigresse !** rigole t-on à l'autre bout du fil.

**- oh, Bill ! Désolée, je viens de me réveiller je suis encore un peu perdue …**

**- je te reconnais bien là !** »

Les deux jeunes discutent calmement, évoquant les quatre dernières années. Elle apprend ainsi que le groupe fait une pause, la pression et l'agitation autour d'eux commence à les étouffer. Ils espèrent pouvoir mener une vie plus tranquille ici, à Los Angeles. Les jumeaux ont acquit propriété de taille tout à fait modeste dans laquelle se trouvent déjà la plupart de leur affaires, le reste arrivant à la fin du mois. Georg et Gustav ne se sentent apparemment pas près à vivre le rêve américain. Maya vivra avec eux. Peu après le départ de Cordelia les garçons étaient rentrés au bercail, trouvant une Maya éplorée suite au départ de sa meilleure amie et l'absence de ses quatre complices. Ils l'avait réconfortée et persuadée de les accompagner sur la route. Aujourd'hui elle gère leur emploi du temps comme une professionnelle.

Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle scrute la pièce du regard « **qu'est ce que je mets ?** » s'enquiert elle pour elle-même. Finalement elle jette son dévolu sur un pantalon en cuir noir qu'elle assemble avec une chemise blanche. Elle fourre le nécessaire dans le premier sac à main qu'elle trouve « **beurk, pas celui-là, on va dire le deuxième !** ». Cordelia claque la porte derrière elle, passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds en attendant l'ascenseur. Le hall est une véritable cohue, les photographes l'assaille. Elle pose nonchalamment ses lunettes sur le nez et fait claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol en marbre alors qu'elle rejoins tranquillement sa voiture. Elle a rendez-vous avec Bill dans dix minutes, pour déjeuner.

« **n'importe quoi !** s'offusque le blond.

**- fais toi une raison, Bill.**

**- tu dirais pas ça si tu vivais encore à Magdeburg !**

**- il ne te serait jamais venue cette idée saugrenue si nous vivions encore en Allemagne, et puis jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire !** se moque t-elle gentiment.

**- ce que tu peux être mauvaise !** termine Bill, coupant court à la conversation ».

L'audace capillaire du jeune homme avait toujours beaucoup fait rire la blonde. Quand il portait cette horrible mèche qui lui camouflait une partie du visage elle se demandait si il voyait quelque chose, puis ses cheveux avaient poussé et alors il lui semblait toujours qu'il avait mit les doigts dans la prise et était impressionnée par la tenue de la coiffure. Elle ne le voyait plus, lorsqu'il avait tenté les dreadlocks, mais l'imagination de la jeune femme suffit à la faire ricaner. « **tu ressembles un peu à Jared Leto, il y a trois ans** » ajoute t-elle pour le taquiner. Il s'avère plutôt flatté par la comparaison. Ils dérivent sur un tout autre sujet et terminent tranquillement leur repas. Tout à coup un bruit strident attire leur attention, une averse s'abat sur la ville. Des éclairs traversent le ciel devenu noir rendant la situation plus effrayante encore. Bill se lève, règle l'addition tandis que Cordelia tente en vain de joindre son chauffeur, rien à faire son portable ne passe pas. Son ami revient, échoue à son tour. D'un accord commun ils se dirigent vers l'arrière du restaurant, persuadés que les photographes avaient besoin de plus que ça pour cesser de les traquer. La porte s'ouvre sur une situation chaotique : des torrents d'eau submergent les caniveaux, le vent retourne les parapluies et la population s'époumone, prise de panique. Le chanteur saisi la main de son amie et l'entraine à sa suite dans les grandes rues commerçantes. Ils ont vite fait de s'abriter dans le hall d'un immeuble, finalement incapables d'affronter ce temps.

« **ce n'est pas la voiture de Tom ?** » demande Cordelia en pointant du doigt l'Audi R8 passant devant eux à une vitesse hallucinante, « **si ! Il est malade de rouler aussi vite, il va se planter !** » hurle t-il. Il se précipite au dehors juste à temps pour voir la voiture entrer en coalition avec un camion. Il porte une main à sa bouche et étouffe un cri. Le voyant ainsi paralysé Cordelia s'empresse de le rejoindre. Contrairement à lui elle s'élance vers le lieu de l'accident. Son portable ne passe pas, impossible d'appeler les secours. Les deux voitures sont retournées. Elle se penche. « Cordelia » murmure Tom en apercevant cette crinière blonde qui lui est si familière.

«** Tom, tu vas bien ?**

**- j'arrive pas à respirer, ma ceinture m'en empêche. J'arrive pas à la détacher,** dit il dans un souffle faible.

**- d'accord. Arrête de parler, concentre toi sur ta respiration. Je vais te sortir de là, accorde moi juste une minute !** ».

Elle appelle Bill, toujours planté là. Il arrive doucement, tremblant « **Bill écoute moi** » dit elle en le saisissant par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien. «** je veux que tu restes avec ton frère. Il faut qu'il reste calme, et empêche le de parler ! Use de ta capacité surnaturelle à enchaîner les phrases les unes après les autres sans leur donner un moindre sens. Ok ?** » « **et où tu vas, toi ?** » « trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher Bill, il va s'en sortir. Hors de question que mon premier amour me meurt dans les bras ». Alors elle se lève et se fond dans la masse en direction d'une quelconque boutique de bricolage tandis que lui s'assoit près de la voiture accidentée et disserte sur le vernis à ongles, sujet sur lequel il est sûr que Tom ne trouvera rien à dire puisqu'il n'y connait rien. Il ne le voit pas, mais alors qu'il essaie de respirer calmement son jumeau ébauche un sourire.

Tom commence à piquer du nez lorsqu'il sent une présence près de lui « **salut beau brun** » lance Cordelia un couteau à la main. Elle entreprend de couper la ceinture. Entre temps, étant resté la tête en bas plusieurs minutes, le guitariste sent la pression sanguine lui monter au cerveau. « **prêt ?** » elle n'attend pas sa réponse et coupe le dernier morceau de tissus. Le corps du brun choit sur ses jambes qu'elle avait préalablement étendues au-dessous de lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse d'avantage. « **Tom ?** » il relève la tête au son de sa voix. Il respirer faiblement, agonisant. « **tu as mal quelque part ?** » s'enquiert elle. Il secoue négativement la tête. Bill attrape son frère sous les épaules et le tire doucement vers lui à travers la fenêtre cassée du véhicule. Cordelia les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être elle-même extirpée par l'autre côté. « **restez là, je vais voir si je trouve quelqu'un pour nous emmener à l'hôpital **».

Un épais brouillard est venu s'ajouter à la météo déjà affligeante. La blonde hèle plusieurs taxi qui font mine de ne pas la voir, ni elle ni personne «** connard !** » peste t-elle. Elle ôte ses chaussures, les jette dans un coin et court vers le nord de la ville. Après vingt minutes de course folle elle atteint la demeure qui lui semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. D'un geste brutal elle ouvre la porte du garage et monte dans le bolide. Prudemment la jeune femme rejoint ses amis resté au même endroit. Bill et Cordelia aident Tom à monter en voiture, il s'allonge sur les sièges arrières la tête posée sur la veste de son ex-petite-amie. Le parfum de celle-ci l'apaise, il clos les paupières une seconde seulement car ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Bill se précipite dans le bâtiment pour chercher un médecin.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Tom a été emmener pour divers examens il y a plus de trois heures maintenant, les médecins refusent toujours de se prononcer. Bill rôde comme un lion en cage « **c'est une bonne chose si il trouve l'énergie de marcher, en supposant que leur gémellité y soit pour quelque chose peut-être que Tom va bien** » se rassure Cordelia. Un homme en blouse blanche prend place à ses côtés et lui explique alors que sans eux le jeune homme y serait resté, le sang lui montait au cerveau et les muscles faciaux ne permettent pas le retour du sang de manière normale. Il autorise les deux amis à aller le voir, mais de préférence en silence car il a besoin de sommeil et ne doit pas s'agiter.

«** quand je vais raconter ça à maman, elle va te déchiré ton permis de conduire !** attaque Bill en entrant dans la pièce, omettant les conseils du médecin.

**- je vais bien Bibi, merci de t'en inquiéter !**

**- on t'a vu rouler comme un dingue sur la route mouillée ! T'es complètement inconscient !**

**- je suis là, c'est le plus important !** se défend le brun.

**- je regrette que tu n'ai rien de grave, tu aurais tiré leçon de tes erreurs pour une fois !** s'emporte son jumeau en quittant la pièce. »

«** je crois que ce qu'il essayait de dire c'est qu'il a eu peur. Il a besoin de son grand frère,** dit doucement Cordelia.

**- je suis désolé.**

**- comme tu l'as dis précédemment, l'important c'est que tu sois là,** sourit elle. **Tu sais j'ai eu peur moi aussi, je ne voulais pas te voir mourir dans mes bras. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait de toi, tu es bien trop lourd pour que je puisse te traîner puis t'enterrer seule !**

**- pas pour ça. Je… tu m'as brisé le coeur, ce soir là, Cordelia,** commence Tom sur un ton sérieux.** Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu partais, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu cherchais à me provoquer. Alors je n'ai donné aucune nouvelles, m'attendant à te retrouver lors de mon retour quelques temps après. J'ai trouvé un panneau devant ta maison indiquant qu'elle était à vendre, alors j'ai compris que cette fois-ci tu ne plaisantais pas.**

**- Tom…** coupe la blonde.

**- non, laisse moi finir ! J'ai besoin de te le dire, je garde ça pour moi depuis quatre ans tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me pèse,** reprend t-il.** J'ai conscience de t'avoir négligée, je filtrais tes appels et te poussait à rompre avec moi pour pouvoir aller me jeter dans les bras d'une autre sans remords. La vérité Cordelia c'est que je n'assumais pas. J'avais cette réputation de coureur de jupons, je ne pouvais pas annoncer au monde entier que j'étais épris d'une petite blonde au yeux céruléens, que chaque battement de mon coeur lui était destiné et qu'elle me manquait terriblement. J'étais éperdument amoureux de toi Cordelia Winthrop Scott, je t'aimais plus que je n'aimais ma carrière. J'ai voulu tout arrêter, te retrouver et t'aimer comme j'aurais dû le faire. Mais Maya m'a poussé à créer cette espèce de haine envers ta personne, cette soif de vengeance. Rien de physique, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te casser la figure, plaisante t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. J'ai tout donné, je me suis démené comme un dingue. J'ai pratiqué la guitare jusqu'à ce que les cordes me mutilent les doigts, écrit de nouvelles chansons qui reposaient sur mon coeur brisé. J'ai travaillé pour devenir le meilleur, pour que où que tu sois et quoique tu fasses tu aperçoives un bout de moi. Pour que tu vois ce que tu avais perdu et laissé derrière toi. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme je le pensais. A Magdeburg tu vivais dans l'anonymat, mais une fois que tu es partie tu t'es découverte au grand jour et alors pas un jour ne se passait sans que je ne vois ton visage sur une couverture de magazine, que je n'entende ton prénom à la radio ou quelqu'un parler des dernières aventures de l'héritière Winthrop Scott. Ca a été comme un boomerang, un juste retour des choses j'imagine. Quand tu es partie tu as emmené avec toi un morceau de moi, la quasi totalité de mon coeur et aujourd'hui encore tout ça est à toi. Je ne me suis jamais résolu à faire le deuil de nôtre histoire. Tu n'as pas seulement été mon premier amour, tu as été mon unique amour. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes, et quand je te vois, si belle, je me doute que mille hommes te courent après pour obtenir un petit peu de toi. Je vais me battre pour toi, dis leur que la concurrence va être rude. Je te veux toi, pour moi. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas partageur** ».

Il avait récité cette tirade le regard posé sur l'immonde petit tableau qui se trouve face à lui. Il n'avait pas aperçu les larmes couler sur les joues de sa bien-aimée qui elle le regardait depuis le début. Elle était émue, touchée et bouleversée. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginer qu'il avait lui aussi souffert de cette séparation. Cordelia se lève, prend place sur le lit et pose une main sur sa joue chaud et endolorie. Il grimace, elle s'empresse de la retirer. Son regard se pose sur elle. Elle lui confesse alors son histoire.

« **tu ne m'aimais pas, Tom. Du moins c'est l'impression que tu me donnais,** ajoute elle quand elle le voit ouvrir la bouche prêt à riposter. **J'étais un trophée pour toi, la fille riche et jolie. Tu adorais t'exhiber à mes côtés aux fêtes auxquelles tu n'étais pas invité parce que, il faut l'avouer, tu étais un gamin exécrable : tu tapais sur tout le monde avec tout et n'importe quoi, elle sourit tendrement. Tout le monde autour de moi me disait d'arrêter, que cette relation ne nous mènerait à rien, que j'étais trop bien pour toi. Mais tu me connais, je ne juge que par moi-même, peu m'importe l'opinion d'autrui. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, je t'ai confié mon coeur et offert ma virginité. Quand vous avez gagné en notoriété j'ai compris que, pour une fois, j'aurais du faire abstraction et écouter les autres. Tu as oublié mon anniversaire, nôtre anniversaire. Je t'appelais, rare sont les fois où j'ai entendu ta voix. Je pleurais, tu raccrochais. Tu m'en voulais parce que je t'aimais, tu me détestais parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi, Tom. Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, l'unique raison qui m'a poussée à rester avec toi c'est que, lorsque l'on se retrouvait tous les deux, tu étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux dans ce monde. Tu faisais attention à moi, répondais à chacune de mes requêtes. Mais une fois parti ou avec tes amis c'était terminé. Tu n'étais même pas capable de m'aimer lorsque ton frère était là ! Ce soir là j'ai réalisé que je vivais ma vie par rapport à toi et non plus comme moi je le souhaitait. Chacun de mes déplacement dépendait de tes disponibilités. L'annonce de mon départ était un peu comme un ultimatum. Tu m'avais juré de revenir le plus tôt possible, je t'ai attendu deux jours et je suis partie. Mais fuir ne m'a pas aidée à t'oublier, tu es toujours là, affirme la blonde en déposant une main sur son coeur. Cette vie là et différente de celle que j'avais en Allemagne, je suis épiée en permanence et supposée mariée à des hommes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Oui, parfois je regrette de m'en être allée. Mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse. Ton rêve c'était la musique, le mien l'Amérique. On a réussi Tom, nous sommes exactement là où on devait être** ».

Tom ferme les yeux, une douleur lancinante lui transperce la poitrine, elle le brise un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle se penche et lui dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres, léger comme un papillon. Son estomac se noue lorsqu'elle passe le pas de la porte. Il sert les poings, se mord la langue « **je ne dois pas pleurer** ». A travers les stores il voit Bill la serrer contre son corps chétif. Quelques secondes. Son jumeau pousse la porte et vient directement s'asseoir sur le lit. Il saisi la main de son double et l'amène vers lui, poussant Tom à s'approcher et choir sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Un pincement au coeur lorsque le blond sent son cou s'humidifier. Il resserre son étreinte. La table de nuit tremble doucement, l'écran du cellulaire éclair la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité :

« **je suis désolée de n'avoir su t'aimer** ».

* * *

><p>J'ai été une fan incontestée du groupe Tokio Hotel. J'ai cessé d'écouter lorsqu'ils se sont mit à chanter en anglais, à être commercialisés. Ce que j'aimais chez eux c'était cette authenticité, cette capacité à partager les emotions en chanson dans une langue jusqu'ici trop peu exploitée. Nostalgique, j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Ca vous plaît ?<p>

Donnez-moi vôtre avis, j'accepte aussi les critiques.

Bises, ZV.


End file.
